


Brockton Bay's Finest

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Latex, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Taylor's helpful enough to give a tour of the porn studio that she and the rest of her friends work at. It's a fun occasion to show off everything they get up to. And off to.





	Brockton Bay's Finest

**Brockton Bay’s Finest**

  
The Undersluts had their name for a very simple reason. They were sluts, and they were almost always underneath somebody.  
  
Sometimes that was literal, and Taylor was underneath a man as he pounded into her as she moaned her head off. Other times, it was a bit more figurative, as Aisha hung from the ceiling, squirming around in her restraints as the vibrators hummed against her pussy and nipples for half an hour. But whatever happened, one thing was clear. These girls were huge subs, and were made for having sex.  
  
“Hello, everybody,” Taylor said, smiling at the camera as she sat on a couch. Longtime viewers would recognize it as the couch where she got fucked in _New Stepdad Anally Ravages Tight Teen!_, the couch where she got seduced by her best friend in _Blonde Lesbian Fucks Straight Friend_ or had been tied to it in _Slutty Student Gets Used by Football Team in Bondage Fun!_ “I’m here today to give you all a long, hard look at what goes on here in Master/Stranger Studios. Follow me!”  
  
Taylor rose to her feet and spun around. The camera focused on her rear, the small, firm butt tightly constrained in the small, black skirt Taylor wore. It was more of a miniskirt, really, one that ended a third of the way down her thighs. And it was a good thing it did, since it was so tight that Taylor would barely have been able to walk if it had gone down much further. As it was, it still showed off Taylor’s toned thighs and how she rolled her ass from side to side as she walked in her high heels.  
  
Taylor was indisputably the flattest and least-developed of the girls at the studio. But she still had a following, and it was often joked that if she was a foot shorter, she’d be even more popular with certain segments of the porn community. Even now, though, her cheerful attitude towards taking cock or getting tied up was still a major selling point for the studio’s advertising.  
  
“A lot goes on here,” Taylor said, looking over her shoulder and shooting the camera a smoky look, purely on instinct. “We’re _always_ busy, making sure the product you see is as good as it can possibly be.” Taylor’s tongue slipped out and ran along her bright red lips for a second. “We’re _dedicated_ to you.”  
  
The white blouse Taylor was wearing was a perfect fit for her skirt. In more ways than one. For instance, it showed off a lot of her front, and, if she had much in the way of breasts, would have shown them off quite well. As it was, it merely confirmed that Taylor wasn’t wearing a bra. Though the top was also loose enough that, as the camera circled around, a glimpse of Taylor’s stiff nipples could be caught on camera.  
  
Taylor walked through the hall, stopping outside a closed door. On the other side could just barely be heard faint, feminine gasping.  
  
“Here’s our first set of the day,” Taylor said, giving the camera a wide, genuine smile. “You all know her and love her, Lisa Licks.”  
  
Taylor opened the door and stepped inside. The camera followed, peering over her shoulder at the scene within.  
  
Lisa Licks, the popular blonde star, was in the middle of a very vigorous shoot. She was dressed in a police uniform, and was handcuffed to the bars of the prison cell. All around her, were large, muscular men, wearing orange jumpsuits. Lisa was squirming from side to side, looking up at the men with wide eyes as they groped her, hands sliding underneath her already skimpy uniform, pinching and spanking her.  
  
“Today,” Taylor said, stepping to the side, letting the camera get a good view of the prisoners fishing their thick cocks out of their jumpsuits, “we’re filming another installment of the popular _The Tables Turned: Policewomen Getting Fucked_. This is just a practice run, so the cameras aren’t actually running yet, so we can talk all we want. How are you doing, Lisa?”  
  
“I’m doing great,” Lisa said, smiling over her shoulder at the camera as she wiggled her hands against the handcuffs. “It’s always fun to shoot a good film like this.” She winked and giggled. “I hope all of you enjoy the final film, which should be released in just a few days!”  
  
“A lot of work goes into these shoots,” Taylor said, stepping through the crowd of actors until she was standing right next to Lisa. She rested a hand on her friend’s bare back. Then she slid it down underneath the blue shorts and grabbed Lisa’s ass. Lisa cooed and shook her butt back and forth as the camera focused and zoomed in on it. “Obviously, there’s the shooting itself. But it doesn’t start or end there.”  
  
Taylor gave a brief description of the planning and post-production work that went into making a porn video. The entire time, she kept on molesting Lisa’s ass, her fingers working against the large, soft butt, that had appeared in _so_ many of Master/Stranger’s spanking films, including _Naughty Nun Gets Punished_, _What’s White and Red and Blacked All Over? _and all seven installments of _Lisa Licks Gets What’s Coming To Her_.  
  
Taylor’s other hand alternated between waving around the set, and slowly stroking the cock of whatever prisoner happened to be closest to her. The camera focused on that, her groping of Lisa, and how her thighs were starting to rub together underneath her skirt, sliding back and forth.  
  
Taylor stretched, putting her body on display for the camera as it stared at her. Once she finished stretching, she smiled at the camera.  
  
“I’m a little bit jealous that the script for this didn’t call for two police officers getting gangbanged by a group of prisoners. It would be so _hot_, getting treated tied up, spanked and fucked. Right, Lisa?”  
  
“Right as ever,” Lisa said, smiling. “I’m really looking forward to this shoot, but it would be even better if you could join in.” She turned to look directly at the camera. “Maybe if either this video or _The Tables Turned_ sell really well, the next one will have us both together. Hint. Hint.”  
  
“Subtle as ever,” Taylor laughed, her own high-pitched voice almost drowned out by the deep chuckles from the surrounding crowd. “But fingers crossed, right boys?”  
  
“We’ll let them get back to practicing,” Taylor said eventually, withdrawing her hands and giving Lisa a slap on the ass as a goodbye. “And now, we can, if we stay silent, go visit Rachel Knotts, who should be starring in her latest _A Girl’s Best Friend_ video.”  
  
Taylor kept up a chatter about how she and the Undersluts had been recruited by the studio, and dropped a few hints about plans for expansion. Phrases like ‘vistas of possible opportunities’ and ‘a new wave of pornographic entertainment’ were used with all the subtlety of a blowtorch. And then they were stepping inside the set where Rachel was, helpfully marked with a black pawprint on the door.  
  
“Well,” Taylor said, looking around the room as the camera did likewise, “it seems we spent a bit too long talking beforehand. It seems that all the action is over and you’ll have to buy the video if you want to see what happened here.” Taylor giggled, smiling widely at the camera. “Shame on me for misleading you all about what you could see.”  
  
Besides Taylor, there was only one other person in the room visible to the camera. Rachel was _quite_ visible, and _quite_ naked. And still tied up, her wrists and ankles in black iron shackles bolted to the floor.  
  
It was hard to tell if Rachel had noticed that they were there yet. She _did_ have a blindfold over her face, and her mouth was hanging open, a long line of drool running from her lips to the concrete floor. But even with that, the pleasure that Rachel was still feeling was written over every line in her body.  
  
Rachel was quivering and shaking, even though there was nothing still providing stimulation. The camera circled around her, and zoomed in on her ass and pussy. Both of the muscular girl’s holes were still gaping, spread wide by the shafts that had obviously been fucking her so hard for so long.  
  
“Now, you might be wondering,” Taylor said, taking a seat on Rachel’s broad back, and swinging her legs to straddle Rachel, which made her skirt draw up to show even more of her thighs, “why we haven’t untied Rachel yet.” Taylor’s hands started massaging Rachel’s large, muscular butt, her fingers not digging in all that deep. “The truth is, Rachel needs some downtime after filming ends.” The camera focused on four long, red lines on Rachel’s ass. “If we untied her now, she wouldn’t be good for anything that involved speaking or moving _anyway_.”  
  
The camera circled around Rachel, recording her blissed out form. Thin, watery cum was leaking out of all three of Rachel’s holes, and her pussy was still opening and closing, as if trying to squeeze down around a shaft that wasn’t there.  
  
“I’m sure you’re all enjoying seeing Rachel like this,” Taylor said, still thoroughly groping her friend. “That online poll we did said that Rachel looks best when she’s on her knees and wearing dog ears and a tail. And what do you know?” Taylor looked badly surprised as she opened up a case nearby, revealing exactly that. “We seem to have the appropriate toys right here. I doubt anyone’s going to complain if I give her a few accessories, right?”  
  
Taylor easily slid the earband down on top of Rachel’s head. The fake fur of the dog ears was the exact same shade of dirty blonde as Rachel’s actual hair. And so was the tail plug.  
  
Taylor only made a half-hearted gesture of lubing up the tail plug. Even as big as it was, four inches wide at the largest point, it was obvious that Rachel’s ass had been stretched out even more than that. And it did slide in as easy as anything, drawing a slight grunt from Rachel as the toy was rammed home.  
  
“Doesn’t she look like the perfect bitch this way?” Taylor asked, turning to look at the camera as it swung around Rachel’s still-shivering form. “Like she _belongs_ here.”  
  
Taylor had started massaging Rachel’s muscular ass again, digging her fingers as far into the powerful cheeks as she could. Rachel was slightly rocking back and forth as Taylor did so.  
  
“Although there’s still just one thing missing,” Taylor said, tapping her chin in thought. “What _could_ it be?” She brightened up. “I know!”  
  
Taylor reached off to the side and came back with a dog collar. It was made out of some thick leather, and looked like it reach from the chin to the collarbone on a girl, even one as well-built as Rachel. There were rounded metal studs along it, and a nametag and clip dangling off of the front. The camera zoomed in to record the writing on the tag. _Rachel Knotts_ on one side and _Property of M/S Studios_ on the other.  
  
“It’s the perfect accessory,” Taylor said, reaching down and hooking it around Rachel’s neck. “Honestly, I’m shocked she didn’t already have a collar on.” She fondly ruffled Rachel’s hair. “It feels so good to know that you’re owned, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Yes,” Rachel said, her voice slow and tired. “Feels nice.”  
  
“That’s a sentiment all of us girls in the Undersluts can agree with,” Taylor said, smiling widely. “Though some of us are even more needy than others, eh?” She reached down and slapped Rachel’s ass, making the strong girl moan a bit. “Just can’t go a day without being put in your place, right?”  
  
Rachel didn’t seem to see a need to comment on that. She stayed silent, slowly breathing in and out. Taylor started stroking her hair with one hand, as she lightly spanked Rachel with the other.  
  
“So, Rach, what are your plans once you get released?” Taylor asked. “I can see that you’re still turned on,” the camera was focusing on Rachel’s pussy, recording the arousal slowly leaking out of her, “and filming’s done for the day. So the fans are wondering. Just what’s next for the famous Ms. Knotts?”  
  
“Get some food,” Rachel grunted, not bothering to face the camera. “Go get fucked again. Work out. Take a shower.”  
  
“And would I be right in guessing you’ll be getting fucked by the stars of this video?” Taylor asked, running her fingers down the scratches along Rachel’s ass.  
  
“Yes,” Rachel grunted.  
  
“That Rachel, such a one-track mind,” Taylor said brightly, springing to her feet, off of Rachel’s broad back. “But that’s why we love her! And I see,” Taylor glanced off to the side, “the crew’s ready to get Rachel out of this contraption, so now it’s time for us to make ourselves scarce.” Taylor started walking backwards to the door, still facing the camera. “I know I’m looking forward to watching this video, and I’m sure all of you are as well!”  
  
Stepping out of the room, Taylor twirled around, though her skirt was much too tight to fly up very far. It was still nice to look at her body, though. Then she stopped and faced the camera again, resting her hands on her hips.  
  
“Let’s go see what Sabah is up to,” Taylor said, smiling widely at the camera. “I know a lot of our loyal fans have been asking about her and Lily, and how their relationship is doing. Well,” she laid a finger alongside her nose and winked at the camera, “let’s just say that our scriptwriters are doing their very _best_ to come with a wedding ceremony that delivers the kind of quality content that our viewers have come to expect from Master/Stranger Studios.”  
  
Taylor led the camera to a door labeled Costume’s. She stared at the plaque for a minute before sighing.  
  
“Sadly, for all the care and effort we here at M/S put into our work, mistakes still slip by.” She tapped the misspelled sign while staring ruefully at the camera. “At the end of the day, we _are_ still human.”  
  
“Now, we like to think that our normal, every-day interests get woven into the tapestry of creation that all our loyal viewers get to see,” Taylor said, opening the door and stepping into a large room made small by the racks and racks of clothes. “And that’s why Sabah doesn’t appear as often as Lisa or I do. She spends a lot of time making sure the clothes we all wear make us as absolutely fuckable as can be.” Taylor peered around the room. “I don’t see her, though.” She smiled at the camera. “Well, let’s go and find her, shall we?”  
  
The tour went down aisle after aisle of hung clothes, very few of them fit to appear outside of porn. From time to time, Taylor would stop and chat about one of the outfits.  
  
“Oh, I have good memories about this one,” she said, pulling out a school uniform that had a skirt that stopped almost before it started, and a shirt that was tied together underneath the wearer’s breasts. “_The Tables Turned: Blonde Bully Gets Smacked_.” She sighed happily, brushing a hand across her chest. “My hand was sore for the rest of the day, and Lisa couldn’t sit down for a week.”  
  
The tour continued, Taylor occasionally cheerfully hinting at what some new costumes would be appearing in, such as a skimpy Alexandria costume, or a bodysuit covered with small sequins that had a large dildo attached to the forehead. There was no sign of Sabah, though, and finally Taylor and the camera ended up back near the entrance. Taylor turned towards the camera and gave an apologetic shrug.  
  
“Well, it seems Sabah just isn’t here, crew. I have no idea where she could- wait.” There was a moan off screen. “Did anyone else hear that?” The moaning came again, and Taylor turned off camera.  
  
Taylor walked over to a rack where some _bright_ pink, full-body latex costumes were hanging. And now that the camera focused on them more closely, it was clear that one of the costumes was occupied. The camera focused on the large breasts and full ass the suit sported as Taylor grabbed it and swung it around.  
  
“Well, here Sabah is,” Taylor said with a smile. “Her mind’s always on the job, and it seems she’s testing out the suits for the upcoming special starring all of us girls.”  
  
Sabah was almost _entirely_ encased in the latex suit. The only hole was right where her mouth was. And there was a ring gag built into it, keeping her mouth forced open. Drool was shining on the chest of the latex suit and slowly running down her torso. Beyond that, there wasn’t a single scrap of skin exposed.  
  
“Now, I don’t think Sabah knows we’re here right now,” Taylor said. “Or, at least, _who’s_ here.” She stepped around the pink-suited girl and hugged Sabah, resting her head on Sabah’s shoulder. “These suits cut off sight and sound _very_ thoroughly. Sabah knows that someone’s here, touching her,” Taylor cradled Sabah’s head and planted a kiss against a latex-covered cheek, “but she has no idea who it is or what I’ll do next.” Taylor flashed a big grin at the camera. “Isn’t that fun to think about?”  
  
“As you can see,” Taylor said, running her hands down Sabah’s body, making the suit squeak, “there are a _ton_ of restraint points built into this thing. You can’t fasten all of them yourself, but,” Taylor hooked the gloves of the suit to the opposite arm’s elbow, “with someone there to help, you can _really_ end up helpless.”  
  
As Taylor grabbed a matching pink belt off of the shelf, she smiled at the camera once again.  
  
“I suppose now’s a good time to talk about what these suits are for,” she said, wrapping the belt around Sabah’s thighs and fastening it. “Master/Stranger Studios is going to give back to the fans in a month. If you can afford to make it out to Brockton Bay, you’ll have a full day of fun and activities waiting for you.” She spanked Sabah’s ass, drawing a moan from the Arabian girl. “Including a little game of skill.” Taylor started fasting Sabah’s ankles together, hooks already built into the suit for that purpose. “All five of us girls will be wearing these suits. And whoever can guess which girl is which wins a _very_ special prize,” Taylor winked at the camera. “I’m looking forward to that, and all the other games we’ll be playing with our loyal fans. And I’m sure you will as well.”  
  
Grunting with effort, Taylor put Sabah back on the rack. Wiping the sweat off of her brow, she turned back towards the camera and smiled.  
  
“We’ll just leave Sabah up there for a little while to enjoy herself. And don’t worry, safety fans,” she added with a grin. “Every suit comes with a buzzer, in case we need to get out of there quick. When Sabah’s reach to come down, she’ll come down.”  
  
Taylor led the camera out of the costume room, with one last, lingering shot of Sabah, the brown-skinned girl almost entirely hidden underneath the latex. Finally, the door closed, and Taylor turned to face the camera again.  
  
“Sadly, I’m afraid we won’t be able to have a chat with Lily today,” Taylor said, her hands running back and forth along her thighs. “She’s out filming _Molester’s Entertainment_ out on a rented bus today.” Taylor leaned back against the wall, her idle touches turning into outright masturbation, one hand sliding into her open shirt and playing with a braless breast while her other hand rubbed against her crotch, over her skirt. “It makes me so _hot_, thinking about what’s happening to her. Starting with just a bit of friendly feeling-up of our favorite Asian star. Then she starts getting outright groped, hands sliding underneath her clothing and playing with her tits.”  
  
Taylor smiled at the camera as red appeared on her cheeks. She was rocking back and forth against the heel of her palm, pressing down through the thin material of her skirt. Her shirt fell open a bit more, almost revealing a small, firm breast.  
  
“And then she gets forced to her knees and made to suck cock. And after the cum is smeared across her face, she gets pulled up and fucked by several different molesters. And then, after the crowd has had its fun with her, she gets shoved off the bus. Maybe she even has most of her clothes still on, and a way to clean up the cum and arousal smeared all over.” Taylor sighed happily, her head knocking against the wall behind her. “It really does sound fun, doesn’t it, people? I wish it would happen to me, but,” she shook her head and chuckled, “you viewers just _love_ watching the Asian girl be the one to get molested in public, don’t you?”  
  
“Oh well,” Taylor stopped masturbating, though her body was still radiating arousal. “There’s always plenty of other fun ways to have fun, aren’t there? In fact, we’ll go see one of those ways right now.”  
  
Taylor set off, walking down hallway after hallway. The camera was more focused on her ass for the minute or so the walk lasted. And Taylor put on a good show for the camera, swinging her hips from side to side as she walked.  
  
“Obviously,” Taylor said, stopping outside a door labeled _The Stars_, “we can’t be filming porn every hour of every day, no matter how much fun that sounds. And now you’re finally going to get to see what us girls do when the cameras aren’t running.” A saucy look appeared on Taylor’s face as she held a finger up to her lips. “Don’t tell her about this,” she added, gesturing towards the camera recording everything she did.  
  
Taylor swung the door open and stepped inside. The camera followed, panning around the break room for the stars of Master/Stranger Studios. It took in the couches, the snack bar (depressingly full of healthy food instead of candy) and the large TV mounted overhead. And then it focused on Aisha.  
  
The black girl was draped across a couch in the way that only people under twenty-five could manage. Her legs were propped up on the back, and her head was hanging off of the seat of the couch, with her butt halfway up the back, resulting in her spine having a S shape to it. She was also completely naked, and the camera made sure to linger on her large breasts, pillowed high on her chest, and on her long, smooth thighs, the black skin glistening as the muscles underneath twitched. It couldn’t focus on her pussy that well thanks to the dildo the black girl was pumping in and out of her pussy.  
  
“Making sure to practice?” Taylor said, dropping down on the couch next to Aisha. She instantly started to play with Aisha’s breasts, one hand teasing the stiff nipples and her fingers sinking into the large boobs. “That’s some dedication to the job you have.”  
  
“Hey, Taylor,” Aisha said, pulling the other dildo out of her mouth as she kept on fucking herself. “Nah, I was just feeling horny, and nobody was else around to play with. Unless you’d like to change that…?”  
  
“Sorry, Aisha,” Taylor said, still playing with Aisha’s boobs, coaxing sweet sounds out of the black girl’s mouth. “I won’t be staying here for long. Just wanted to ask you about how you like to spend your free time, when you’re not on the stage.”  
  
“Oh, there’s tons of ways to have a good time,” Aisha said, licking the tip of the dildo she was holding as a demonstration. “We have a ton of sex toys around, you know.” An upside-down smirk appeared on her face. “As I’m _sure_ you know. Mind turning around and lifting your skirt?”  
  
Taylor did as she was asked. The camera switched from watching Aisha masturbate, and focused on Taylor’s tight, firm, muscular ass. In between the cheeks that had a small but devoted following on the M/S Studio’s forums, a blue jewel glistened. Taylor reached behind herself and tugged the toy, making it shift around a bit. She moaned as she did so.  
  
“Yep, I’ve been having some fun with this little guy for a while now,” Taylor said, moving closer to Aisha so the camera could focus on both of them at once. “It’s been a few weeks since I’ve gone without something in my ass at least part of the day.” Taylor kept on fiddling with the toy, even as Aisha’s hand appeared on her butt, aggressively squeezing it. “Even when I go out in the city, I’ve got a little friend to keep me company.”  
  
“And if someone recognizes you,” Aisha said as Taylor flipped her skirt back down and sat down again, “you’ll have some not so little friends as well.”  
  
“It was a pity I didn’t have enough disclosure forms for everyone to sign,” Taylor agreed. “Otherwise, that would have been a free movie for all our fans to enjoy. By the way,” Taylor continued, turning to Aisha, “what’s the next movie you’re starring?”  
  
“Nothing too special,” Aisha said, somehow managing to shrug her shoulders in her position. “Just a standard little flick about me getting tied up in a pillory while a dozen or so men come up and fuck me.” She smiled, spreading her legs a bit farther apart, letting the camera focus on the lower half of her body. “I’m not supposed to get a single drop of cum inside of me. They’re all supposed to cum _all_ over me,” Aisha shook her body for emphasis.  
  
“That sounds like something I’ll have to watch,” Taylor said, teasing Aisha’s nipple, pinching and flicking it. “I hope you have fun with it.”  
  
“Who couldn’t enjoy getting treated like that?” Aisha asked, before practicing her oral technique on the dildo for a few seconds. She took it out of her mouth with a loud pop. “But that’s not for a couple of hours. Until then, I was going to turn on the TV and relive some of our greatest hits.”  
  
“That,” Taylor said, spreading her legs apart widely as the camera sunk down, looking up her skirt to her bare crotch, “sounds like a wonderful way to spend the afternoon. But I’m afraid I’m too busy to join you.”  
  
“Have fun,” Aisha said, scrabbling with one hand for the remote as she kept on fucking herself with the dildo. She hadn’t even slowed down the entire time she and Taylor had been talking. “I’m going to make sure I’m nice and ready for my show.”  
  
The TV switched on. Instantly, a porn movie started to play. It was all about Aisha, just as naked as she was now, wandering through a large crowd, completely unseen, even as she stole people’s drinks, sat on tables in between chatting couples, and obscenely gyrated in front of speakers. Right up until she actually bumped into somebody, and then the spell seemed to wear off. Just as the camera cut away from the movie, a struggling, shrieking Aisha was being surrounded by lecherous men and women, their hands groping her dark skin.  
  
“And that’s how us girls like to spend our off time,” Taylor said as she left the lounge. “Chatting with each other, reliving the good times, and going out to have fun. It’s a nice life.”  
  
The camera cut off then. When the next scene started, Taylor was standing on another set, legs widely spread, hands on her hips, and smiling lewdly at the camera. She was standing in front of a sybian, the machine glistening in the light, and the large dildo jutting upright from it.  
  
“And now this is where we end,” Taylor said, starting to strip, shaking her hips from side to side as she pulled off her blouse. As she stripped, it was revealed that sometime during the scene cut, she had dressed up in red shibari ropes underneath her blouse and skirt. “It’s been great showing you guys around, but Master/Stranger Studios never rest, and that means neither do we.” She tossed away her blouse, showing the intricate ropework all along her torso, framing her small breasts in red diamonds and acting as a thick collar around her neck. “And now its time for me to star in another installment of everyone’s favorite, _Bondage Sluts Cum Their Brains Out On A Vibrator!_”  
  
Taylor was naked now, except for the ropes around her torso and her limbs. She twirled around, showing off her body and the ropes tightly clinging to it. She might not be as well-developed as most of the other Undersluts, but she was still a happy, naked girl. And that counted for a _lot_.  
  
“I hope all of you enjoyed this behind the scenes look at what goes on here,” Taylor said, as men appeared, grabbing onto her and producing even more ropes. “I had fun talking to all of you, and look forward to the next video. But for now,” she blew a kiss at the camera before her hands were tied behind her back, “it’s time for me to go. Tune in next time for some more behind the scenes footage.”  
  
Taylor moaned as her ass was forced down around the dildo, but she kept smiling all the while, right up until the credits started rolling over a collage of Master/Stranger Studio’s greatest hits. It had been another great video by the studio, and everyone involved in it hoped it would be popular.  
  
After all, starring in movies was what these girls were made for.


End file.
